1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ring sizing devices and more particularly pertains to a unitary ring reducer for fitting a larger ring to a individual's smaller finger.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of ring sizing devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, ring sizing devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of reducing the cross sectional area of a ring are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
For example, a finger ring and insert therefor is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,447 in which a saddle-shaped insert is fitted to the lower portion of a ring, with a leaf spring being provided between the ring and the insert to bias the insert radially inward. The insert preferably has depending tangs which can be bent around the outside edge of the ring to hold it in place.
Another patent of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,256 which teaches an instant flex ring guard or insert that is constructed of a soft flexible, low durometer thermoplastic rubber that will lay flat and affix to a bottom inside of a finger ring shank by means of adhesion. The device after installation remains flexible such that when a finger is inserted through the finger ring, the guard will flex out of the ring and then flex back into the finger ring when in position to constantly exert pressure against the finger keeping the ring from spinning on the finger.
Other known prior art ring sizing devices include U.S. Pat. No. 3,518,843; U.S. Pat. No. 4,916,924; U.S. Pat. No. 3,590,598; U.S. Pat. No. 3,237,426; U.S. Pat. No. 3,603,109; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,471,634.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a unitary ring reducer for fitting a larger ring to an individual's smaller finger which includes a ring conduit having a slot allowing a portion of a ring to be positioned within the conduit and a reducing web extending radially inward from the conduit to reduce the area of the ring and allow for the snug fit of a larger ring over a smaller finger, wherein the reducer may be customized to a particular individual by trimming the reducing web with a knife.